scavengers_retreatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crusade War
1st Crusade War The Crusade War, Golem Incursion or The Iron Purge, was a global scale conflict in The Empire, where the golem heer officers entered a crisis after the Death of Otto and suffered heavy losses agaist the deniers in the Otto War. This war happened soon after the otto war, the golems were unhappy for the poor treatment some of the soldiers received on the Schnwaldian parlament. And 2 Golemniasts rised, Frank Von Schwald and Nicholas Von Schnwald, they had been critics of the reich since the Great War against america. They wanted equal rights or freedom for the golems, They idolized Ludwig aldearus, they wanted entire freedom from Skystrike17. This wasnt going to happen due to the Capitalist rise of Statler in the world, Where Skystrike began selling at huge proportions and the golems were a pivotal part of the process. Knowing this Nicholas pressured Gunther to dismember the officer golem heer and create The Golem Republic, Gunther refused to do so and on the night of September 18, A vast majority of golems marched to the Golem Parlament and rioted against Gunther and the royals. Gunther and the rest of the royal golems were forced to flee to safety, and now Nicholas and Frank had the golem power. Independence. At 9:46 EST, The Golems declared themselves independent and created The New Golem Republic, which claimed territories from Schnwald. Upon hearing this, Skystrike17 movilized Leuffschlatt troops across the country, Countries of people like Pxl, Vadokim wanted to aid, but the kaiser refused. Skystrike met with palmu in a state of crisis, and for the first time since The Great War, they fought side by side. On September 19, The Kaiser issued a warning to the golem republic, If they didnt seize any separatist movement by 10:00, They would be in war, Of course the golems did not respond, so Skystrike and palmu moved to the Hall District were a massive division awaited, with dozens and dozens of Golems. The Leuffschlatt begun Air raids, which damaged the golems, afterwards the leuffschlatt send wave after wave of men. But the golem resisted, They were both losing men, but the golems were more, so The Allies had to retreat to Fort Schwaltz, to gain resistance and shells. The Golems thought that the leuffschlatt was low, so they fully charged. This was known as The Battle Of GolemLand. The Golems were taking land and the Leuffschlatt was cornered, After some static warfare, Firuleti's division arrived pushing the golems back to the Hall, The new reinforcements defeated the golems at farm lands, Holstein, and Heldewal. When they were in the brief golem capitol, A new wave of Golems arrived. End Of War After some time of fighting, the golems couldnt resist anymore, With Nicholas dead, The golems still decided to not surrender, Skystrike17 issued a mass attack on September 22 at 3 pm, that eliminated all golems (Except from the royals) from Schnwald. 2nd Crusade War/ Golem Incursion On September 28, a new huddle of golems returned, then they became a lot bigger and proclaimed once again independation from The Empire. Skystrike17 and Firuleti declared war once again and went to battle, This time they were about 400 golems compared with last 70 golems. The Leuffschlatt sent wave after wave, but it was a massacre. The Golems stood their ground and defeated the Leuffschlatt. Battle of The Fallen Roses The Golems awaited in a strategical stronghold uphill. the leuffschlatt shelled the fort to no avail. Then came the Bombings but again nothing, When they stormed the fort, it was empty, suddenly a massive horde of 400 golems came from every direction and sieged the Schnwaldians, Wave after wave until Skystrike17 surrendered. The Golems looted the town, kidnapped citizens and the golem royal family, Fined The Empire and Assasinated all the POW's. After the second crusade, it was clear there were going to be more, Skystrike17 built a defensive line between schnwald and the new republic, And did a massive production of new heers. 3rd Crusade War/ Golem Incursion On October 9, At 9:38 A.M, The New Golem Republic was attacked by a special leuffschlatt division commanded by Firuleti himself, The golems were not prepared, The 2nd German Division caused heavy losses for the golems, who were caught offguard in their non recoognized capitol. With Heavy shelling from Schnwald and Local Ships, Came the bombings, afterwards, The Schnwaldian infantry sweeped through the New Golem Republic, At 14:11 The Golems surrendered, in what would be the shortes crusade and succesful of them all for The Empire, The New Golem Republic was disbanded by Skystrike17 and destroyed. Iron Farms After the third war, Firuleti, Palmu and Skystrike17 decided to de-militarize the golems and place them in concentration camps, and this way, obtain massive amounts of Iron, to boost Schnwald's and the German Empire's Industry, Many people were against the idea, but propaganda made Golems seem as Heartless monsters who want caos and to destroy Der Kaiser. 4 Main Farms were created: All of them In the new district, Industrial district. Reports say, Schnwald made 219 Stacks of Iron on 1 week and made a ton of money selling them to the world, Mainly France, Brazil, America and Russia.